


More Trouble Than It's Worth

by Little_Stargazer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, characters name spelled Viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: She met him due to her cousin. That Russian figure skater who is almost ten years older than her. Kagome is now eighteen, and she is still reeling from the past three years spent time hopping. She really didn't need all of this on top of that, but it looks like she got it anyway.





	More Trouble Than It's Worth

“I think that’s everything…” the raven-haired girl murmured to herself as she rested a few fingers to her chin, humming as she looked around the room for the third time. She tapped her foot a few times before she spun around on her heel and went back towards her closet. It was quiet as she removed the coat from where it hung in there, and she turned with a bright smile shining on her face. “ _ Now _ that is everything!”

The coat was dropped onto her bed and draped over a bag halfway closed.

“Are you almost ready to leave, Kagome?”

Blue eyes glanced towards the door of her pink-filled room as it opened, and her mother came into her line of sight. In her arms was a basket that was soon handed to the younger girl. It was full of small things, such as ribbons and lotions, and other trinkets and supplies.

Kagome nodded as she set the basket down on her bed as well. “Are you sure Aunt Hiroko doesn’t mind me going?” she asked her mother.

“Of course!” Kun-loon told her daughter as she approached Kagome to fix a stray strand of hair from where it was sticking up. “She always loved when you’d spend time there when you were younger. She’s been asking when she’d get to see you again, anyway. She’s missed you a lot!” She set a hand gently on her daughter’s cheek as she offered her a smile. “Anyway… she agrees that it will be good for you to get away for a while, and she’s so excited about you going.”

Kagome nodded as her own smile appeared on her face.

“And I believe you’ll be getting there around the time Yuri should be coming back!” Kun-loon said as she patted Kagome’s cheek. “I’m sure he’ll be excited to see you, too!”

Katsuki Yuri was her only male cousin, but they had always gotten along fairly well. There was a five year age gap between them, but that never really did much to affect their interactions. She was excited at the chance to see him again, admittedly. It had been five years since she had last seen him, and she had been thirteen at that time.

“It doesn’t feel like it’s been five years,” Kagome commented as she continued to put her clothing into the halfway packed bags. Kun-loon came to stand next to her as she assisted her in packing. “I hope that he will be happy to see me, though,” she said as she looked down, her voice growing softer. 

As close as they had been, it had been five years. Who knew how different he was? Or if he would think of her in a different light?

She sighed and shook her head. What exactly was it that she was worrying out? This was Yuri she was thinking about. Her quiet and kind cousin. After everything that had happened, it definitely would be a good thing to be able to catch her breath from it all. Having access to a hot spring and being able to interact with Yuri again would be something relaxing. It was just what she needed after having her trips through the well come to their end.

She was ready to get away from the shrine and the overwhelming aura of the well house for a good long while. She was ready to be able to breathe again, and she was ready for the calm that would welcome her once she arrived.

It almost sounded like a perfect fantasy that shouldn’t be able to be obtained in real life, but sometimes it seemed that fantasies could become realities!

* * *

The trip had been less hectic than she had thought it would be. She had traveled on her own with the two bags she had packed prior. The rest of her stuff that she would need while her time there had been shipped almost a week in advance. Once she got there she’d have to do some unpacking and organizing, but that could be managed easily by her.

She dragged her suitcase behind her as she walked and kept her backpack slung over her shoulder as she left the bus stop she had gotten off at. The path she took had been memorized by her, and, before she even realized it, the sign of Yu-Topia Katsuki had entered her line of vision.

Stepping through the entryway led her to be spotted by her aunt.

“Oh, you’re finally here!” Hiroko jogged over to the girl as soon as she had seen her, stopping only a few feet away from her. “Look at you! You’ve grown so much since the last time I saw you. Oh, you’re so pretty too!” She placed her hands to Kagome’s arms before she squeezed her in a hug. “I’ll have to let your mother know that you got here, but, before I go do that, tell me how you’ve been! You’re not feeling ill, are you?”

Kagome smiled as she heard her aunt continue to speak.

“I’m fine, Auntie,” she told her. It was no surprise that her mother’s sister had heard of her many “illnesses” despite the distance between where they lived. The frequent trips she once took the springs had to stop once she had been pulled down the well, and it made sense that Hiroko would worry when that happened. The truth couldn’t just be told like that, so the lie of her illnesses had been spread to here, as well.

“Have you been sleeping well?” Hiroko asked her then. “You look like you need some rest.”

She held onto Kagome by her cheeks when she noticed the dark circles present under her eyes.

“It varies on night,” Kagome admitted. “After I get some things unpacked I was gonna soak in the springs for a short while, and then I’ll head to bed.”

“That sounds like a good plan for you, dear,” she said with a smile, and she finally let her hold on Kagome fall. Once that had happened, Kagome turned to face her suitcase so she could untie the basket she tied to it before departing from the shrine.

“This is from Mama,” she told her aunt, and she held the basket out to her. “She got a lot of your favorite scents, so hopefully they’re still the same as they were back then,” she stated with a genuine laugh, to which Hiroko joined in with her own laugh.

“Ah, she is so sweet to her big sister,” Hiroko said as she held the basket against her stomach. She soon waved Kagome along with her as they entered the building together. “Come on, I’ll show you to your room.”

“Thank you,” Kagome responded and readily fell into step with the older woman.

She was led to a room semi-full with unpacked boxes that were stacked up against the far away walls. Kagome set her bags down near the boxes and reached as high as she could into the air as she stretched her arms. 

“Would you like some help with unpacking?” Hiroko asked her, and Kagome quickly shook her head in response.

“I can handle it on my own,” she said. She turned to face Hiroko with a small smile present on her face. “Thank you for letting me stay here.”

“Oh, it is no trouble at all!” she told her, a wide smile flashing onto her face. “Should I come get you when Yuri gets back?”

“If you don’t mind,” Kagome said as she picked one of the boxes to start with.

“Then I will leave you to get settled in,” Hiroko said before she turned to leave the room, her smile still shining on her face as she did so. She was happy for today. Not only would her son be coming home today, but she also was able to see her niece for the first time in three years on the same day.

Hiroko headed back to her own business with a chipper bounce to her step.

Today was a lovely day, indeed.

* * *

Blue eyes stared into brown as the two stood across from one another. The stillness around them was soon shattered into pieces as the smaller figure dashed up to the taller one and quickly wrapped her arms around him. Though taken back a bit, he soon returned the gesture and hugged her to him.

“I had no idea that I’d be seeing you right when I got back, Kagome,” Yuri told her as they soon stepped away from one another. He looked her over with a close eye. It had been five years since they had last seen each other, and she definitely looked a lot different than she had when she was thirteen. 

“Yeah, she’ll be staying with us for a while until her health goes back to normal,” Hiroko told her son. Yuri almost jumped at those words.

“Huh?” He focused a worried look on her face before looking back down at Kagome. She didn’t look sick, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t… “What’s wrong? You’re not ill, are you? Are you okay?”

“I’m not sick,” Kagome assured Yuri, and she watched as he calmed a bit at her words.

“Then what’s wrong with your health?”

“She’s been sick on and off for the past few years, but it seems like the worst of it all is over,” Hiroko said, “but my sister is still worried about her health getting bad again, so we all came to the decision that her being here where she could relax more would be for the best.”

“We have a lot we need to catch up on,” Kagome told Yuri, and he nodded in response.

But… all of that could wait until tomorrow because right now all she wanted was a peaceful rest in the building full of a soothing aura. It wasn’t even night yet, but she was already exhausted.


End file.
